Far Away
by Amp39
Summary: AU:Inu and Kags are newlyweds.Kags is a stay at home wife while inu is a fireman.Kagome thinks she is the one having problems but little does she know that Inu feels the same way. 'T' for words.Full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ok I said I would put up this story AFTER i updated Friends for life about two more times but I was bored and had already written it in school! Ok! I hope you like! PLZ review and let me know if i should update this one!

SUMMERY: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and are to-be-parents. Inuyasha works as a firman, while Kagome is a stay at home mom/wife. OK well Inuyasha is always at work because people dont know how to light a candle without burning down the whole house! (srry! hyperness is getting the best of me!) Well Kags cant take it any more and a lot of crap happens! umm...OH! Miroku and Sango will be in this but they only come in everynow and then,k. Anyway, Kagome feels like the victem but little does she know that Inuyasha is suffering too! OK! Now remember...R&R!PLEASE!

Rated T for words. Oh and sorry... I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS! or anything else like it! This is NOT a oneshot!

FARAWAY

Chap 1: The call.

It was a beautiful September day. Church bells were ringing and pretty colorful birds were chirping. Many people were crying tears of joy as they saw an angel in white walk down the isle.

The bride reached the groom and thier fingers intwind. After a short moment for the lovers to look into eachothers eyes, the Minister spoke. The couple made thier vows and kissed as they became husband and wife.

They ran out of the Church to thier 'Just Married' car and drove to thier new two story house. The newlt weds kissed for what seemed like forever, then packed thier bags for the honeymoon.

When they arrived they made love to thier hearts content.

(A few hours later.)

Kagome was so close to getting to la-la-land when Inuyasha shook her arm.

"Ugh!" Kagome said.

"Hey Kags."

"Huh?"

"I wanna tell you something. You listening?"

"Uh'huh."

"I love you. And I want you to know that I will hold you forever." He wrapped his arms around Kagomes small person. A tear slid down Kagomes cheeck. She remembered how nobody was there for her until she met Inuyasha in middle school. He had been there for her all this time. He never lied or cheated. He was nice, protective, lovable, and everything else she ever wanted. Good looks, hottness, and one sexy smirk! Of course all those things were just bonuses. She loved him for who he was and nothing more or less.

She turned in his arms to face him. "I love you t-" Kagome couldnt finnish her sentence. Inuyashas cellphone went off causing both of them to jump. Inuyasha sighed and answered.

"Hello!" Inuyasha said through grinded teeth.

"Hey man!" The other vooice said. "What'ch been up to!" Kagome sighed, knowing who it was. She turned back around and fell asleep.

"Miroku! I was kinda in the middle of somehting! What the hell do you want!"

"Yea ugh...oh. you-were-in-the-middle-of-something..." Miroku said very slowly. After about five seconds his little light bulb went 'DING!' "OH! You were in the middle of something!"

"you an idiot."

"Ahem-hem-hem...Sooooo. Do you want to tell me specifically WITH detail what'cha were doin!"

"If you dont cut this shit out Ima hang up on you!" Inuyasha threatend.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot! Uhhh...Oh! Chief said he needs you back here tomorrow. Sorry man. I told him you were on your honeymoon with your sexy wife and that I would be more than happy to take over but he said he needs you!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok. Tell him I'll be there." They said bye and they hung up. Inuyasha turned to Kagome who had fallen asleep. 'GREAT! What am I supposed to tell her now! She'llhate me!' Inuyasha turned off the light and fell asleep.

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep. This would be the seventh time he would have this dreem. It scard him and made him want to quit his job, but he loved it and needed it. Now more than ever now that he had Kagome and hopefully a baby on the way. He loved to save people even if it meant risking his own life.

Inuyasha shot up and opend his eyes. He was sweating and panting. He got up and went into the bathroom. Inuyasha washed his face and looked into the mirror.

'Holly crap!'. Inuyasha thaught back about his dream.

(Flash back) of the dream

_Inuyasha was walking in a strange place that he had never seen before. He looked around him and there was a fire in the building and on all the trees. He looked down and saw he was in his uniform. Inuyasha could hear trees falling in the distance. Up ahead was the sound of a hellicopter. Inuyasha started running towards it. When the copter was in view Inuyasha tried to run faster. He noticed after a while that he was still in the same spot. 'I cant move!' Inuyashe thought. Then out of nowhere there was a loud snap from his left. He looked to his side to see a large tree about to fall on him. Inuyasha was mentally screaming for his legs to run but they wouldnt budge. Right as the tree was about to hit him, Inuyasha woke up!_

(End flashback)

Inuyasha walked back into the bedroom to try to get some sleep. On his way to the bed the AC turned on and Inuyasha got really cold. He hurried to the bed and wrapped himself in the blanckets.

"Ugh!" Kagome moaned in her sleep. "Yahsa!"

"Ooops!" Inuyasha chuckled to himself as her untangled himself and tucked it around his wife. He placed a kiss on he forehead and layed back down. He turned his head and stared at her until he fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up extra early. She phoned room service and ordered a BIG breakfast for Inuyashsa and herself. When it arrived she served Inuyasha and was serving herself. In the room Inuyasha smelled something. He blinked a few times and smirked. 'Could it be?' He thought. He wanted to find out so he ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The whole time he was thinkingabout how much he loved Kagome. Inuyasha walked out of the room and saw Kagome washing her hands. Her back was turned to him. 'Wrong way to stand!' Inuyasha thought. He snuck up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! Are you trying to give me a heart attack after I made you this wonderful breakfast!" Kagome said while pouting.

"Sorry babe. But you know how I get when your back is to me!" Inuyasha said as he went in to kiss her but stopped.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Umm. Whats for breakfast?" Kagome took her arms off of him and put them on her hips. She tapped her foot and was about to say something when Inuyasha pushed his lips against hers and picked her up. He carried her to the dinning room table and sat her down. He sat accross from her and looked at her. She could see him pleading through his eyes so she let him dig in. Inuyasha was eating so fast that he looked like he was going to eat through the plate.

"Inuyasha. Please slow down. Your going to choke on something!" Inuyasha didnt stop or look up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed high pitched causing Inuyasha to jump and fall off his seat. "Im sorry but...but...-" Kagome looked a little green. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha got up and just stood there. After about three seconds he heard Kagome throwing up. 'Kagome?' Inuyasha ran into the bathroom to find Kags at the toilet throwing up. Her face was paler than usual so he ran down stairs to call the nurse. She came up and asked what was going on. The nurse was a young woman who had no idia what was wrong with Kagome so she just said for Kagome to just lay down and drink lots of fluids. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the bed and went to get her some sprite. When he came back Kagome was sleeping. He left the drink at her side and went to start packing. He wasnt supposed to leave till Monday since his birthday was Saterday (to day is Friday) and he wanted to spend it with Kagome. But boss told him to come back to work and if he didnt listen he could get fired.

Inuyasha started packing his things. He put all his stuff by the front door and went to check on Kagome. Kagomes eyes flickered open. She felt sick. And Inuyasha wasnt with her. "Yasha?" She croaked out.

"Shh. Im here it ok. Go back to sleep." Inuyasha said as he was walking into the bedroom.

"Wheres all your stuff?" Kagome asked noticing the absence. Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to his wife.

"Kagome. Boss says he needs me. I have to go back home early. Im sorry. You can stay if you want for like a short vacation. But Im leaving as soon as Miroku gets here." Inuyasha was to ashamed to look into Kagomes eyes. Tears flowed down her cheecks. Kagome stood up and went to the phone. She dialed a few numbers. When someone answered she spoke softly to them and quietly. "Yes. This is Kagome Takahashi. I would like to canceal the party for tomorrow night. Yes. Thank you." Kagome hunged up the phone and walked back into the room. "Its ok. We didnt have anything planned for this week any way. I'll see you at home. If Im not there I'll be with my mom or Sango." Kagome left him and started packing her bags. She made another phone call then sat down in the living room and waited.

_'Im so sorry Kagome!'_ Inuyasha kept yelling in his head._ 'I will make this up to you! I promice!'_ Inuyasha put his head down on the bed. He could hear Kagome sniffle every now and then. After about five minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up and opend it to find a sorro-filled Miroku standing there. "Hey." They said in unison. Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome and she let a few more tears fall. "You ok?" Miroku asked her as he pulled away. She nodded her head and moved to the side to let Inuyasha pass. Inuyasha walked out of the room and put his bags down. He turned around and walked back in the room.

"Kagome." He said as he quickly walked up to her. She just stood there and stared at the man she loved. Inuyasha in one swift move grabbed Kagome and was kissing her lips. "Im sorry." With that said he turned around and walked out the door. Kagome fell to her knees._ 'How does he do that?'_ Kagome thaught as she licked her lips.

(With Inuyasha and Miroku.)

Miroku was driving for a while before he finnaly stopped at a light. "So. What did you do to Kagome to make her cry like that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I didnt make her cry. You calling me and inturrupting her while she was talking to me hurt her. Then finding out she had to spend MY birthday without me really hurt her. So if anyone made her cry it was you and the chief!"

"Yea well Im not the one who told you to answer the phone! You could have let her finnish talking and then called me back! And about chief, that wasnt my fault either! You should have told him why you were taking a break!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. And why does he NEED me any way? Why couldnt you take over for me?" Miroku simply shrugged.

"I dont know. He just said and I quote 'Miroku! Call Inuyasha and tell him to come back home. I need him here. Tell him its an emergency.''' Miroku said in a hourse old mans voice. "So thats all I know." Inuyasha looked down. He remembered how Kagome canceled a party. Was she going to throw him a surprise party? _'Man! What am I going to do now!'_ Inuyasha thought was his fists balled up. _'I am so sorry Kags!'_

(back at there home town.)

Miroku and Inuyasha dropped the car off at Sangos place. She needed it to go to work later on today and was borrowing it. They guys walked to thier job which was just a few blocks away. As they were passing a flower shop Inuyasha stopped.

"Whats up?" Miroku asked. He followed Inuyashas glare and saw a flower that Inuyasha baught Kagome on thier first date six years ago. They were really rare and if they were to be sold in a store they would be Very expensive. Inuyasha quickly ran in and snatched the flower. There was someone next to him that was about to grab it but Inuyasha got it before him. Inuyasha sniffed it and smirked at the guy who had his jaw to the floor.

"First come. First serve!" Inuyasha said as he walked up to the cashregister to perchase it. Inuyasha walked out of the store with a $234 single flower. (a/n Holy crap thats a lot of money for just one flower. Just shows how much its worth!)

"Oh. Wow." Miroku said when he saw the flower. "Its as beautiful as my dearest Sango!" Miroku said with sparkles in his eyes. (lol)

"Aww! Thankyou Miroku." Came a voice from behind Miroku. Then Sango smacked Miroku hard accross the back of his head. "Now get that look out of your eyes!" Sango gave Inuyasha a small hug before looking around. "Hey. Wheres Kags?" Inuyasha looked down.

"He left her st the hotel." Miroku said after recovering. Sango gasped as she gave Inuyasha the 'look'.

"Youdidwhat!" Sango screamed. She knew all about the party Kags had planned for him. And about his gift. Inuyasha covered his ears from Sangos scream. "How could you do that to her after all she has done for you!" Sango looked like she was about to hit Inuyasha. And before he had time to move he got a taste of Sangos fist. She punched him hard in his face, dusted off her hands and walked off with a 'hmph!" Inuyasha stood up and placed his hands over his face, spreading his fingers to see but still hiding his swelling cheecks.

"ouch." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku finnished walking to work.

And END! so how was the first chap? Should I continue? Come on Please review! Its not that hard!lol ok well FYI...All the other members of the Inuyasha show will be in the fic later on. I just had to start off with the newly married Inuyasha and Kagome and the soon to date Miroku and Sango. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sota and every one else will be in later chaps.The next chap will be about where Inuyasha and Miroku work and about Sango cheering up Kags. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review! I have a question...which one of those brothers is the gay one? You know, umm the Bankotsu(sp?) peoples. I dont know all of thier names and If i do I dont know which name belongs to which person. SO PLZ REVIEW!

Thanxxxx! Oh and was this chap a little long? I think Its longer thn the first few chaps of my other fic!lol ok plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres Chap 2! Im sooo happy at the amount of reviews i got! I almost cried!lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Tanisha, must we go through this in all my fics? I kno im really bad at spelling but o well! Ive read worse! (But Im pretty bad!)

SUMMERY: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and are to-be-parents. Inuyasha works as a firman, while Kagome is a stay at home mom/wife. OK well Inuyasha is always at work because people dont know how to light a candle without burning down the whole house! (srry! hyperness is getting the best of me!) Well Kags cant take it any more and a lot of crap happens! umm...OH! Miroku and Sango will be in this but they only come in everynow and then,k. Anyway, Kagome feels like the victem but little does she know that Inuyasha is suffering too! OK! Now remember...R&R!PLEASE!

Rated T for words. Oh and sorry... I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS! or anything else like it! This is NOT a oneshot!

(Ages: Kags 17. Inu 18 1/2. Sango 18. Miroku 18. Souta 3. Kohaku 3 1/2.) Sorry. I would have put that earlier, but i forgot!lol

FARAWAY

Chap: 2 You idiot!

Kagome sat alone at the hotel for a few minutes befor Sango came running in.

"Oh Kagome!" She said as she went in to give her a hug. "I am so sorry. I mean what a jerk to leave his wife on thier honey moon! Dont worry I got him good when he told me." Sango said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kagome said standing up. "Now can we get out of here. Im sick of this place already." Kagome looked around the loby witha discusted look on her face. Sango saw it and giggled.

"Ok. C'mon lets go." The girls went out to the parking lot and got into the car. While Sango was backing out of the parking space, something hit her. (her car.) "What the!" Sango yelled turning fully around in her seat. She saw another cars bumper was against hers. Sango tore off her seat belt and got of the car.

"Sango stay calm. It was probubly an accedent." Kagome said running after her angry friend. She looked at the damage and balled her fists. The person from the other car got out and stood next to Sango.

"You-hit-me!"Sango said slowly. "Your-paying-the-damages! Got it!" Saong yelled as she snaped her neck to her right. There standing next to her was the hottest richest guy in all of Japan. "Sesshomaru?" Sango and Kagome asked tilting thier heads.

"Yes. Hello lady Sango. Sister-in-law Kagome. How are you two doing?"

"Fine until I got hit." Sango muttered. She crossed her arms and leaned against the car.

"Umm. Actually Im leaving this hotel. As you know Im supposed to be on my honey moon with your brother. But he left me to go to work!" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru growled then sighed.

"Im sorry Kagome. You know how my idiotic brother is. Please forgive him. And Sango, will you forgive me for hitting your car. I will be more than happy to pay for the damages." (a/n I wish all guys were like Sesshy! what a man!lol) Sango noded her head.

"Its ok. And the damages arent that bad. You can either pay for damages or pay for a new car!" Sango said as she clapped her hands together hoping that Sesshomaru would buy her a new car.

"I dont think so." Kagome said pulling Sango to sit in the car. "Thanks Fluffy." Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked to his car. He could tell that she was still upset so decided to head on down to the fire station.

(Sango & Kags in the car.)

"So are you ready to be cheered up Gome?" Sango asked smiling at her friend. Kagome did a half smile and a sigh.

"Im not sure Sango. Im not in the mood." Kagome looked out the window. She loved Inuyasha and respected the fact that he was dedicated to working hard to take care of her, but she couldnt get over the fact that he would just leave her there like that. Why would his boss ask him to come home if he was away with his wife for something very important. _'Guys just dont understand these things.'_ Kagome said to her self.

"Hey Gome!" Sango said in a sing-song way. "Look at where we are!" It was Dizzy Donuts. (Im using this place in this fic too! It has all kinds of food. I made it up.) _'Oh GREAT!'_ Kagome thought. "Sango. You do know what this place reminds me of. Dont you?"

"He he. Uh Inuyasha huh. Sorry. Its just this is where we all met and started hangin out ever since we were like seven years old! This place has more memories than just the ones about you and Inuyasha. What about the times just me and you came here? And the times we came with all the girls." Sango tucked some of Kagomes hair behind her ear. "Remember how in 7th grade how Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to come to your all girls birthday party. They came dressed like girls. They went all out. They used makeup, dresses, heels-"

"And Mrs.Takahashi's hair ribbons and earrings!" Kagome finnished with a giggle.

"You see. This place is like our home away from home." Kagome nodded and opend the door to go in.

"Ok. C'mon. Lets go have some fun!" Kagome said with a sad smile. Sango and Kagome went in and had fun. They saw all the old employees and Kags showed off the rock on her ring finger. (a/n for all u slow people, that means a big wedding ring!lol) All the girls gaped at it while the guys just 'fehd' and made comments like 'I can get my woman better than that.' But Kagome didnt care. She loved the ring. It was BIG and beautiful. Sango felt a little jelouse because she was still single. She sat on the side lines eating her donuts and milk alone. The bell at the door signaling that someone has entered rang. The sound jinggled in Sangos ears. She thought that Miroku had come to save her from her lonlyness but it was only an elderly man with his wife._ 'Life sucks when your single Sango!'_ She said to herself._ 'Get out there and get yourself a man already!'_ Kagome stopped listening to every one around her and looked at Sango. _'Why is she all alone?'_ Kagome wondered. She stood up and went to sit with her friend.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said as she took a seat at her table. Sango looked up at her and looked back down at the table. "Whats wrong?" Kagome asked putting some Sangos hair behind her ear.

"Are you cheered up yet?" Sango asked a little harsh.

"NO!" Kagome said standing up. "And I wont be if my best friend who I love very much is upset!" Sango half smiled. "Hey lets get out'ta here. C'mon lets go have some real fun! And together this time!" Kagome grabbed Sangos hand and ran out of the resturant.

"So where are we going?" Sango asked from the back seat. "And why are you driving and why am I in the back!"

"Because!" Kagome said and kept her eyes on the road. Sango 'hmphed' and sat back.

About fifteen minutes later Kagome and Sango arrived at the shrine.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said sitting up. "How the hell are we supposed to have fun over here at the shrine! You know that your gramps doesnt even like me!"

"Dont worry. Hes not home and we're not staying long. I just have to get some thing." Kagome got out of the car and ran inside her house. A little while later she came running back out with two little boys in her arms. She opend the back door and buckled them in.

"Why are you bringing them? Where are we going! Kagome can you answer at least one of my questions!" Kagome shrugged.

"We're going somewhere. I dont know what its called. And I brought them because I know they will have fun too. Does that cover it?" Sango 'Humphed' again.

(with Miroku and Inuyasha.)

"Yea! Inuyasha! Welcome back! How was your honey monn? Great! Wonderful! C'mon into my office!" Inuyasha didnt even say a word. He looked at Miroku who just shrugged. They walked into thier boss's office and took a seat. "So you happy to be back? Great glad to here it!" Still, Inuyasha didnt even say anything.

"Actually." Inuyasha started befor his boss could start again. "I was still in the middle of my honey moon when I was called saying you needed me back here." Mr.Boss (thats his name ok!) looked shocked.

"Well if I would have known you were still on your honey moon I wouldnt have called. It was just for this." He said as he walked over to the door. Miroku and Inuyasha stood up and followed him out of the office. "Come on. In here." He said as he opened another door. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and there boss closed the door behind them. The room was dark and creepy. It also had a wierd smell of cake and candy and ...sweat! _'EEW! Gross! what the hell is that smell!'_ Inuyasha thought pinching his nose together.

"Can some one hit the lights!" Inuyasha yelled. Hoping Miroku was smart enough to feel the walls for the swtch. But after a while, nothing happened. "Hello!" Inuyasha yelled again. _'GOD! I have to do everything my freakin self!'_ After searching for a while he finally found the switch. "Ah'ha!" He yelled. He turned on the light and turned around.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed jumping out from thier hiding spot.

"What the!" Inuyasha said hopping back.

"Happy birthday!" Every one yelled again.  
"Thank-" Inuyasha stopped talking and startewd thinking. Inuyasha searched through the crowed of employees until he spotted the face he wanted. His boss. "Your telling me that I made my _wife _cry and be left _alone_ on out _honey moon _because_ you _were throwing _me_ a ..a ...a _PARTY_!" Inuyasha screamed causing everyone to flinch. Every one stayed quiet. Then out of no where the bell from the front door was heared throughout the hole station. Inuyasha opened the door to the room he was in too come face to face with his wife.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome-" He stuttered. Kagomes eyes filled with tears as she noticed what was happening. Little Souta in her arms stared up at his big sister.

"I come here with the kids to take_ you _out to lunch for _your _birthday after _you _leave _me_ all alone on_ my _honey moon to come rushing to work for- for a _PARTY_!" Kagome yelled with the tears falling from her cheecks. "No Inuyasha!" She groweled when he tried to come near her. "Im going home Inuyasha. My home with Souta Ma and Gramps back at the shrine!" Kagome turned around and ran out of the station with Souta in her arms and Sango and Kohaku on her heels.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment feeling really guilty. He slowly turned around and looked for his boss again. "Im taking 7 days off. While Im gone do NOT call me or bother me! I have to get my wife back now because of you!" Inuyasha turned around and left while slamming the door behind him. Miroku reopend the door and folowed his angry friend.

(with Kags.)

Kagome sped home and when she got there she grabbed Souta and ran inside. Kagome ran up the stairs and put Souta in his bed room then ran to her old bed room. When she got in it she threw herself onto her old queen sized bed and cried her eyes out._ 'What was i thinking!'_ Kagome screamed in her head. _'Im only 17! What was I thinking that I am ready to get merried!'_ Kagome kept crying while Sango put Kohaku in the room with Souta and went down stairs.

Inuyasha and Kagome started going out when they started middle school. They were still dating eachother when they were seniors until Inuyasha proposed to her infront of the hole school. Kagome cried even more when she thought about that day. She could always trust Inuyasha. But now she was starting to doubt him. Sango knocked on her door befor entering. "Hey Kagome? You ok?" She asked. Sango came in and sat on the bed next to Kags. She set the glass of water down on the dresser and rubbed Kagomes back. "Gome." She said in a really soft voice._ 'Sangos gonna make a great mother.'_ Kagome thought as she listened to her older firend. Sango was 18 and was used to being a mother figure because her mom died at child birth with Souta and her dad was never around. She was now practically a pro at mother hood. The only part she didnt have down was the giving birth part.(lol) "Key Gome." She said. Kagome sniffled a few times before Sango finnished talking. "Member our old song?" Kagome started to think and smiled when she remembered what the song was. Sango started to humm it in her motherly voice and continued to rabb Kagomes back as Kagome fell asleep.

END! Sorry its soo short but my fingers hurt! (heres my TRUE story!) My mom came home and asked me to get my little brother out of the car. The windows were down and i had my hand at the top of the door. I didnt hear my mom putting the window up with the automatic thing and by the time i did it was too late! She crushed my tyoing fingers threw the window! So now they hurt! Ok well PLZ review! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! And i'll try to make the next chap longer,k. But i want reviews! PLZ PLZ PLZ and thankyou!


	3. SORRY!

Hey every one!! Im really really really sorry that I havnt updated in a really long time. I moved not to long ago and I still don't have internet on my comp. Theres only internet on my moms comp and my dads. And I cant type my fics on their comp because they'll try to read what im typing. And if they read it I wont be aloud to go on a comp ever again! So I promise as soon as I get a chance I will update! Im really truly sorry! I HAVE NOT CANCELED ANY OF MY STORIES!!!! I will be back soon!!! I really don't want to lose any of my readers so PLEASE just wait a little longer!! Im sorry once again and PLEASE do not forget about me!! I will be back!lol


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!!! Heres the next chap. Hope you like!!!! Im really sorry I didnt update this story. And I wont lie to you. I didnt update out of lazyness and no idea what the hell to do next!! Sorry. yea well I tried to make this chap longer. Uhh...I dont really know what to do. I know what I want to happen I just dont know how to get there. Im making things up as I go. So if anyone has_ any ideas **DO NOT BE SHY!!!!! SHARE!!!! **_lol ok well plz review!!

SUMMERY: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and are to-be-parents. Inuyasha works as a firman, while Kagome is a stay at home mom/wife. OK well Inuyasha is always at work because people dont know how to light a candle without burning down the whole house!!!! (srry!! hyperness is getting the best of me!!) Well Kags cant take it any more and a lot of crap happens! umm...OH!! Miroku and Sango will be in this but they only come in everynow and then,k. Anyway, Kagome feels like the victem but little does she know that Inuyasha is suffering too!!!! OK!! Now remember...R&R!!PLEASE!!!!

Rated T for words. Oh and sorry... I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS!!!! or anything else like it!!!!! This is NOT a oneshot!!!!!!!!

(Ages: Kags 17. Inu 18 1/2. Sango 18. Miroku 18. Souta 3. Kohaku 3 1/2.) Sorry. I would have put that earlier, but i forgot!!lol

FARAWAY

Chap: 3 Three days!

(Something I fore got about!) Disclaimer!!: I do not own Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha and Kagomes relationship had seemed to get very distant. Kagome felt so faraway from Inuyashas life.

_'Sango must have left last night.'_ Kagome thought. _'Why am I being so sensitive about Inuyasha anyway? I bet this is all just a mis- understanding and everything will be alright soon.'_ Kagome tossed and turned in her bed.

"UGH!" Kagome moaned. She couldnt fall back asleep. She grabbed her alarm cloack and stared at it. _'9:30'_ Kagome thought. "I guess I'll just go check on Souta." Kagome slowly slid out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen.

_'Huh?!'_ Souta was sitting infront of Kohaku eating a large pile of pancakes.

"Hey! Who made you guys breakfast?!" Souta and Kohaku jumped when they heard Kagomes voice.

"Hey Gome!" Souta squeeled. "Inuwasha made me food! Its yummy! Want some?" Soutas little face was the cutest thing in the world.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the left.

"Inuyasha came by and saw us twying to make owa selves bweakfast, so he helped us out!" Kohaku stated.

"Did Inuyasha say if he would be back or not?" Kagome asked not noticing the presence behind her. Inuyasha had went down to the super market to buy some more eggs. He walked back into the house and saw Kagome standing in the door way for the kitchen. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey 'Gome. Did'a just wake up?"

"HI-JA!" Kagome screamed, startled she turned around smaking Inuyasha across the face by instinct.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"Well," Kagome started. "Maybe you shouldnt have just welcomed yourself into my house!" She said with her hands on her own hips.

"I...I ... I just wanted to make you some breakfast. I saw Haku and Souta up and they let me in. I was hoping we could talk after we were

all fed. Im sorry." Kagome started to feel bad. But he was the one who pissed her off. She was not the enemy here.

"Well. Im not hungry so when your done eating you can come to my room and we can talk." Kagome turned around and walked to her room. Inuyasha looked at the boys who just shrugged and went back to eating. Inuyasha sighed and went to go sit.

"Might as well clean this place up." Kagome said when she got in her room.

"Wow. I cant believe the last time I was here was two years ago." Kagome first fixed her bed. Then moved on to dusting the nick-nacks on her dresser. When one of her rings fell under her bed, Kagome got on her hands and knees and looked under. "Whats that?" She asked herself. Kagome pulled out an old dusty box. Kagome slid her hand across the lid to read what was written on it. 'Gomes' A little unsure, of what to do Kagome lifted the top.

_'Whats all this?'_ Kagome opened the box and almost dropped it._ 'Oh wow! I havent seen these thing in like a hundred years! I cant believe I just left them behind like that!'_ Kagome thought as she got a good look at what its contents were. She pulled out some papers and some pictures. She un-folded one paper and began to read it. Attatched was a picture of Kagomes favorite place to be in the world. The park. She placed the picture beside her and read the note to herself. It read,

_To Gome. _

_I wanted to tell you something but I didnt know how. My friend Miroku said I should send you a box of nude pictures of me, but I didnt think you would have liked that to much. Instead, I thought I should write you a letter. Which is what Im doing. I was kinda wondering if you had plans this weekend. I would love to take you out on a date to my favorite place. Its the park down a little past Water Way Drive. If you will go, meet me at the water fountain tomorrow out side of the gym. Oh and about the feelings thing...I really like you. I have liked you since we started school together six years ago! Please come. _

_From Inuyasha T. _

Tears gathered in Kagomes eyes as she read the note over and over again. Memories of that day came back to her as she sat there in her dark room.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked out loud.

"How about you let me explain this to you." Came a voice from the door. Kagome sighed again and walked upto Inuyasha.

"Look. I thought what we had was special. I thought we would be together forever like we planned when we were young. But thats the thing. We arent young any more." Inuyasha cut off Kagome

"I dont know who your talking about! Im as young as young gets!" Inuyasha said with a small chuckle.

"You see!" Kagome screamed. "You take everything as a joke. We need some time alone. I need to think about this before I say anything I might regret." Kagome looked down and Inuyashas jaw dropped.

"What?! For how long?! Kags! Please you know I love you! I can change!" Kagome let a few tears fall. She knew he loved her a lot. Because she loved him too.

"Just for three days. Then I'll call you and tell you if I will go home or not,k. Just give me some space to think and clear my head. This is not good bye." Kagome walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and then went to check on the children.

Inuyasha looked down._ 'Man. I really screwed things up.'_ Inuyasha got up and left the house. When Kagome heard his car driving off she leaned against the wall and sighed. Some more tears threatnd to fall but she held on tight to them as she walked into the kitchen.

Sango was on the phone at her house talking to Miroku.

"So what happend? I still dont understand this mess."

"Im not really sure." Miroku said. "I think she was just upset that he would leave her like that. I guess."

"Well I just dont get why she reacted like that! Kagomes the most calm and most understanding person I know!" Sango said a little sad.

"Well the only thing I can think of is she might be upset about something else and this just busted her bubble." Sango laughed. It was times

like this where she really liked Miroku. He actually sounded smart. And if she didnt know any better she would have asked him out a long time ago.

"Whats so funny?" Miroku asked a little confused. Sango was quiet. "You still there?" He asked.

"Mhm. Its just I couldnt even think of what could be up with Kags and you guessed like nothing." She lied. "Well I have to go now. Ima head back to Kagomes place to see hows shes doin'."

"Speaking of how people are doing hows Kohaku?" _'Hes so sweet!'_ Sango thought.

"Uh. I guess hes ok. He'll wake up in the middle of the night sometimes screaming for Ma and Pa. But then he falls back asleep."

"Aw. Poor kid. Hew what are you doing this Saturday? I wanna go hang out with him." Sango smiled.

"Nothing. You can come."

"Ok. Talk to you later!"

"See ya." There was a click and the line went dead. Sango hung up and sighed a dreamy sigh.

As Miroku hung up the phone he did a little happy dance and was chanting "Oh yea! Im good!" Then the front door flung open and in walked Inuyasha. Miroku quickly straitend himself out and looked at Inuyasha.

"So what happend?" Miroku finally asked.

"She said she needs a few days to get away from me." Inuyasha said in a mono tone/gloomy voice.

"That sucks." Miroku said. "Well atleast she didnt just end it right there and then!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You know, If this wasnt for you picking me up-" Miroku started to chuckle.

"Man dont even _try_ to blame this on me! If the boss wouldnt have said he needed you so badly I wouldnt have called! Speaking of which, the whole time you were gone hes been askin' 'bout you and Kags. I think hes up to something!"

"What ever!" Inuyasha said in a 'yea right!' tone.

"You never know man!" Miroku yelled getting carried away. "When I go to Sangos she makes me watch this weird show with her. Talk about drama! Well any way, the boss does thing to his employee to make his girlfriend dump him 'cause the boss likes her! Than when they brake up he'll go and comfort her 'cause shes all upset and she'll start to fall for the boss! And then they get married and she and her real true love will know the truth!" Miroku was now standing up and was waving his hands around like a maniac. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment. He just stared at Mroku for a while. Then he busted out laughing.

"Man! You need to get out more often!"

"Yea keep laughing! And watch the naxt time you see Kagome she'll be married to your boss!" Miroku 'hmphed' and crossed his arms like a

child. Inuyasha kept on laughing and got up and went to the guest room to sleep.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and almost cried. What she saw was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She turned around quickly and went to get her camera. She came running back and snapped some shots of Sota on Kohakus shoulders and Kohaku was on a chair washing the dishes while Sota put them away. Sota turned his head and screamed when he saw Kagome.

"She came Haku! She alweady saw ouwer supwise!" Kohaku also turned his head and when he saw Kagome he too screamed.

"Go away Gome! Your gonna ruin our suprise for you!"Kagome giggled and left the kitchen but stayed close incase one of them needed help.

Kagome sat down on her sofa looking at a few magazines spread out on the center table.

sigh_ 'What the hell is going on with me lately? Its been a while sinse I last argued with Inuyasha. I hope this isn't over.'_ Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha walk out of her room.

"See ya in three days Kagome. Tell the boys I said bye." He didnt even look up at her. His head was low and looked as if they were full of pain. Inuyasha walked out

of the house and left. Kagome sighed again and went up to the kitchen entrance.

"Hey guys. Are you done yet?"

No answer.

"Guys?" Kagome asked again looking into the kitchen.

Empty.

"Souta! Kohaku!" Kagome screamed running upstairs to see if she probubly didnt see them heading up. "SOTA!!" She screamed again looking throught the rooms. "KOHAKU!!"

Yet again, no answer.When Souta and Kohaku heard Inuyasha and Kagome up stairs they got really upset. From shows that Sango watched Kohaku knew what 'cheating' on someone meant. He wanted to make sure Inuyasha wasnt cheating on Kagome so he and Souta snuck out and got into Inuyashas car.

Inuyasha pulled up into the employee parking of the fire station. He parked his car and sighed out really loud.

"What the hell did I do?!" He asked himself confused. He growled and got out of his car.

"So what are we going to do now?" Souta asked.

"We follow him!" Kohaku screeched. They jumped out of the car and headed towards the main office. That where they thought Inuyasha would go. When they entered it they saw no Inuyasha. So they went to Inuyashas bosses office. They heard someone talking and listened close.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Miroku. Miroku looked shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked with his mouth full of some type of food. Inuyasha threw himself into a chair and slammed his head onto the table.

"I think its over between me and Gome." Inuyasha said sadly. He held back tears but Miroku knew they were there. Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends for twelve years. He knew when there was something wrong with his friend.

"How do you know?'' Miroku asked swollowing whatever was in his mouth. "what did she say?"

"She said she needed space. At least three days. Then she'll let me know if she'll come home. But I really dont know what I did! I would never hurt her." Inuyasha said picking up his head to look Miroku in the eyes. They were full of pain and Miroku felt sorry for his friend.

"Well maybe you said something that she didnt find funny. Are you sure you didnt do anything?" Inuyasha growled and slapped his head back onto the table. Miroku slowly shook his head.

_'Poor guy. Wait! Kagome better not put anything into Sangos head! We havent went on our first date yet!'_ Miroku tried his hardest to growl like Inuyasha and slammed his head on the table.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Asked a co-worker from behind the two friends. Inuyasha made a 'Mmm!' sound. and aggrivated, annoyed, hurt moan. The man put his hands up in defense and walked away. Inuyasha and Miroku let out a long pissed sigh.

"So what are we going to do?" Naraku, Inuyasha and Mirokus boss asked the person on the other line. "I know she left here really pissed, and I just recieved word that Inuyasha showed up back at work five minutes ago." The person on the other line spoke. Souta and Kohaku had no idea what was going on but they didnt like the feeling they were getting.

"Oh. So they are breaking up?!'' Naraku asked. A smirk appeared on his face. Yes he knew that Inuyasha was on his honey moon when he called for him. And he knew how Kagome would react if she walked in and saw him having a party instead of being with her. Thats why he planned for it to happen that way.

"When should I go in?" He asked. "Dont worry. Kagome Higurashi will be mine!" He said into the phone reciever.

Souta and Kohaku looked at eachother and gasped.

END!!!! Whoah!!! I think thats a long chap!! well I finally updated so sorry for any typos. I havnt typed in a lllooonnnggg time. R&R!!! Here are the late replys to my lovely reviews!!!

**Brazenthought**: ...yes...

thanx for the review. You are very much appritiated

**-Inuyasha Aiko Taishio-**: Did I spell that right? yea well Im sorry. This isnt updateing soon but I'll try to update the naxt chap sooner... TRY (key word)lol Thanx for the review!!

**tascw36**: what the heck am I going to do with you??!! you are so nagative to me!! I want you to go back and reread you very first chap and last chap of dbz high and you'll see you typing has imprved! GIVE ME A CHANCE TO IMPROVE! gosh wench!lol o and yea i kno i made Kags stupid in the first chap but you kno what??...this is my story! You dont help me! So if you want my story to be any better you better help me!

luv ya!! .-Y

TTYL!!!!!


End file.
